


Beach Daze

by naturalnik95



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Boyfriend Jake, F/M, Fingering, GVF, Jake Kiszka - Freeform, Jake Kiszka Greta Van Fleet, greta van fleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Jake takes out his girlfriend to a day on the beach and it leads to a little bit of naughty time.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Original Characters, Jake Kiszka/Original Female Character, Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Beach Daze

The room was dead silent except for the little scratches of writing on the desks, furrowed brows of kids trying to magically remember the answers from the beginning of the semester. You carefully dropped your pencil onto the desk and did one last scan of your test. All the answers looked as right as they could be at this point, so you shrugged your shoulders and headed toward the front of the room. 

Mr. Turner, your music professor, gave you a reassuring smile as you handed him the paper. He’d been your favorite part of the class, as a musical genius he was always in the mood for debating different artists and techniques. This class was going to be something you missed now that it was done. You nodded at him, mouthing a ‘happy summer’ and started for the door. 

Finally. You had tackled your junior year of university and summer was here. It couldn’t have come any sooner. Even though it had been your own decision, you’d pushed yourself to get a 4.0 this year and man, it had made a few things tough. 

As a result, you’d given up more weekend visits with your boyfriend, Jake, and forced yourself to study during every free moment. But in the long run, it would pay off when you got a great job…hopefully. 

You flung the heavy wooden door open and skipped out into the warm sunlight, your arms spread out to your sides to bring your limbs back to life. It was officially time to relax. 

You turned to head for your dorm but you froze in place and a grin came to your face as your eyes landed on Jake, perched on the end of the stairs, clunking his boots against the concrete column lazily. He was watching you with a cute little smirk on his lips. God how was he so attractive all the damn time. 

“Jake, you’re here!” You jogged down the stairs and he jumped down just in time to catch you as hurled yourself at him. He had his long brown hair up in a bun and you played with the baby hair at the nape of his neck. It was rare that he put his hair up but it was a look that he pulled off so well. 

“Hey mama.” He laughed as he stumbled to hold you both up. “I figured I’d surprise my special girl on her last day of junior year.” 

“You didn’t have to do that babe, you shouldn’t have driven all this way. I know you were supposed to be having band practice tonight.” You untangled your body from his, opting for intertwining your fingers. 

“Eh fuck it. Sam and Danny have both been ditching all week to hang out with Joy and Mckenzi. I think I’ve earned the right to skip out and come see my favorite girlfriend on the first day of summer.” 

“I better be your only girlfriend, Jacob Thomas.” 

Jake twisted a strand of your hair around his finger and gave you a cheeky little smile. “Trust me, one of you is all I can handle. You are a handful, missy.” 

Playfully you slapped his arm pretending to take offense to that and he grabbed your hand out of the air, holding it tightly to his chest. It was impossible to hide how excited you were though. Somehow, he always managed to surprise you even after all the years you’d been together. He always did the exact opposite of what you expected and it still swept you off your feet. 

“Well I guess I’m pretty lucky that the boys are completely irresponsible, aren’t I?” Lifting up on your tiptoes, you popped a sweet kiss on his cheek. “So how do you want to spend your day playing hookie, bubba?” 

“I was thinking you might want to take me to that beach you’ve talked about. We’ve never had a chance when I’ve visited before and it’s a perfect day to spend outside.” 

Excited at the idea, you jumped up and down like a little puppy. “Yes, Deerlick Creek Beach, that sounds perfect. I’ve been dying to take you there since I first found it. It’s this park that backs right up to the beach and it’s just so beautiful. I kind of wish the guys could come too, it’s just the kind of place they would love too.” 

“You’ll just have to settle for me this time, mama.” Jake jested as you two fell into step, heading for your dorm. 

“Ahh, I guess you’ll have to do today. But I definitely won’t put up with this again.” You winked at him, squealing when he locked his arm around your neck and gave you a gentle noogie on your head. 

~~~

An hour later, you and Jake were trekking through the parking lot in more comfortable clothes, your swimsuit peeking out from the Hard Rock Cafe t-shirt you’d stolen from Jake years ago and him in shorts and a button up shirt with barely any buttons done. 

You glanced back to watch Jake battle to hold the cooler, the towels, and keep his sunglasses from falling off his head. Instead of going to help, you keeled over and burst out laughing harder than you had in weeks. 

“Yes, ha ha, I look ridiculous. Now can you please help me, I’m struggling.” He deadpanned. 

“Yeah, but it’ll cost you.” You giggled and took the towels out of his hand. 

He glared at you for a second before his face cracked a smile and he readjusted his glasses. “You just better be glad that you’re cute or else I wouldn’t take this abuse.” 

“Aw poor baby,” You squished his cheeks in between your fingers and he puckered up his lips into a pout at you, “life must be rough for the poor little rockstar. You really should be thanking me for keeping you grounded or all the fame would give you a big head.” 

“Oh trust me, babe, I’ve definitely got a big head.” Jake wiggled his eyebrows at you arrogantly and strode off in the direction of the beach. You stared in his direction, your mouth gaped open wide in shock, unable to follow after him. He could come off so innocent, that when he said something dirty, it could completely catch you off guard. “You’ll catch flies that way, dear.” He smugly called over his shoulder.

Popping your mouth closed, you chased after him, your flip flops clapping loudly and echoing in the tree-surrounded parking lot. Jake smiled as you caught up to him and held his elbow out for you.

You two walked, arm-in-arm, through the cool, shaded park. He listened intently, a slight smile on his face, as you pointed out places you’d sat to study or things you’d thought the guys might like to do if they came to visit. No matter what it was, he adored listening to all the random thoughts that popped into your head. He’d missed you so much this year, the phone calls and facetimes never seemed to be enough to fill the hole in his heart for you. 

After two or three laps around the path, Jake led you out to a spot on the beach. The beach was almost completely empty except for a couple that was miles away, only small specks on the horizon. 

“Do you think this will be good? Should we move?” Jake was scratching his head, looking up and down the beach and mumbling uncertainties to himself. “I can find us a different spot, mama.” 

“Jake,” You tugged lightly on his shirt and he , “as long as I’m with you, I really couldn’t care where we sit.” Deciding for the two of you, you unrolled your towel with a satisfying ‘thwap’ sound and laid it out on the ground. 

Jake watched you lovingly, admiring the way you were sticking your tongue out of the corner of your mouth, complete concentration on getting all the corners to lay flat. Dropping the cooler, he unrolled his towel next to yours and plopped down on the ground. 

The sky was the perfect shade of blue and the sounds of the lake lapping at the edge of the sand were like a soft melody that they could fall asleep to. But Jake could only look at you. He couldn’t tear his eyes off as you removed your shirt, exposing your bare midriff. 

You twisted around to dig out your book and settled back into the sand. “You want me to read out loud for you, baby? We haven’t had the chance to read together in a while.” You asked as you flipped through the pages trying to find the last spot. 

Jake gently grabbed the book from your hands and you looked up at him confused. “I was thinking we could maybe focus on something else…” He pressed his lips against your bare shoulder, keeping his eyes locked with yours. 

A shiver ran down your spine with excitement, the feeling of his lips ghosting over your skin made the rest of the world dull around you, while Jake was crisp and clear in front of you. 

“Jake, we’re in public…” You mumbled. 

“No one is around, baby.” He lightly kissed the base of your neck. His fingers were rubbing tiny circles on your hip. All your objections were starting to float away as his scent of cigarettes and clove started to haze your thinking. 

“What if someone sees us? We could get in trouble, Ja-” You couldn’t stop the gasp when he pulled your earlobe between his teeth and delicately bite down. 

You wanted to be worried that someone might see you guys but, instead, your eyes fluttered shut as the sensations started to overwhelm you. It had been so long since you’d been able to touch him and it would be a lie to say you hadn’t missed it. Jake knew exactly which spots to touch to get a reaction out of you and he was using it to his advantage now. 

You ran your hand against his chest and up around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You needed him against you so badly now. 

“Someone’s a little feisty, have you been missing me like I’ve been missing you?” 

“Always, now shut up and kiss me.” 

Jake brought his mouth to yours and locked you into a heated kiss, his tongue swept past your lips and brushed against yours. Little moans and sighs were escaping you and he was swallowing each one happily. You could feel his boner pressed against your thigh and you had to force yourself not to rip off his clothes and take him right there. 

He detached himself from you and leaned down to pepper kisses against the hollow of your neck and chest, nibbling little love bites as he went. 

“I’ve missed the taste of your sweet skin so much. God, you’re so sexy, baby. I want you so badly.” 

Jake's fingers trailed smoothly back and forth across your stomach, the rough calluses created a sensation that only he could give you. Once in a while, his fingertips would barely dip below your shorts and then back out, teasing you over and over again. You laid your cheek against his neck and whimpered, hoping he’d be done teasing you soon. 

“You want something, little one?” He asked smugly. 

Barely nodding, you said, “I want you to touch me, Jakey. I want you to make me feel good.” 

Giving you a small grin, he skillfully popped the button on your shorts and pulled the edges back to give himself space. You glanced around to make sure that you were still alone before spreading your legs open a little more. 

Hooking his leg over yours, he bent down and kissed you, softer this time. The kiss grounded you to the moment and it felt like you both were floating high on euphoria. 

Jake slipped his hand past your shorts and swimsuit bottom and you moaned as he finally ran a finger through your folds. 

Pulling his hand back out, he sucked his finger into his mouth and cleaned it. “You taste so fucking good, baby. I can’t wait to take you home and devour you for hours.” You whimpered at his words, unable to tear your eyes away from him hovering above you. 

In one movement, his hand was back collecting your wetness. He moved his fingers up and around, avoiding your clit every time. The last time, he circled his middle finger against your clit and a jolt of electricity shot through your body making Jake chuckle at your reaction. 

“Jakey…” 

“Shh, baby,” He added his index finger to start rubbing from side to side, dipping down to brush against your entrance and then back again, “you’ve been such a good girl lately. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

As the words left his lips, he pushed his finger deep into your pussy pulling a groan of satisfaction from you. He dragged his finger from you, hooking it a little to brush against your g-spot. 

“Why are you so damn good at this?” 

“Because I love hearing all those pretty noises you make for me, baby.” Jake whispered into your ear and added a second finger.

You leaned into him, his arm cradling your head close to his body, your breathing getting heavier with every pump of his fingers. You could faintly hear how wet you were and that was just making you even more turned on to know that he could still do this to you. 

Jake's fingers were snapping into you and the ridges of his knuckles dragging against your walls felt phenomenal. Every time, you wanted to close your eyes from the pleasure but you wanted to catalog every thing that was around you. The way Jake's lips were parted in concentration, small tendrils of hair falling out of his bun down into his face, the bright blue sky above you, the sound of the water lapping against the shore.

Then he started tapping his thumb against your clit and your vision blurred with pure bliss. Everything was overwhelming you. His sweet scent, the rush of being in public, each time he bumped against your g-spot, and you could feel the pressure in your stomach building. 

Jake started moving quicker, simultaneously sucking of the sensitive spot under your ear making your moans louder and more needy. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, sweet girl?” All you could do was whine in response. “Be a good girl and cum on my fingers.” 

His dirty words were the final straw. The pressure erupted and you shuddered as your orgasm hit every inch of your body. “That’s it, baby, you look so pretty like this.” 

Your pussy was contracting around his fingers, trying to pull him in deeper, and he kept pumping slowly to work you through your high and his thumb was rubbing back and forth against your clit. Finally, you gripped his wrist to stop his motions, your core starting to be oversensitive from such intense pleasure. 

Jake removed his fingers from you and you sighed at the sudden loss. He kissed the top of your head and hugged you closer. You rested your forehead against his chest, taking a moment to just enjoy being with him. These were the moments you lived for.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting that to happen at the beach.” You giggled. 

“I was.” Jake stated matter-of-factually. You leaned back to look at him, eyebrow raised with intrigue. “Babe, I haven’t seen you in months and you have needs. Plus, it turns you on thinking that we might get caught.” 

You opened your mouth to refute that but he cut you off with a kiss. “Don’t worry, I think it’s hot. Now, why don’t you get that book back out, I’ve been missing your reading.” 

“You want me to read…now? I thought you’d want to go back to the room.” 

Jake rolled onto his back, pulling you with him. “I just want to enjoy as much of this beautiful day with you as possible. I want to listen to you reading Emily Brontë out loud and play around in the water.” He kissed the tip of your nose. “Besides, we have all weekend to do whatever we want.” 

You laughed at him waggling his eyebrows at you and pecked a kiss on his lips. Then you grabbed the discarded book and opened it to the last place you’d been and snuggled into his arms. Jake ran his fingers through your hair absentmindedly as you read the first sentence.


End file.
